


Kissing you feels like home

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: Will Solace birthday week 2k19 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This will hit you in the feels, adorable solangelo, just a short one shot, just general innocent love, solangelo, solangelo fluff, very affectionate moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Solangelo fluff, kisses, feels. No plot just fluff stuff.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal





	Kissing you feels like home

When Will had finally gotten a boyfriend, he was mildly amused to figure out that having a boyfriend was synonymous with having a cat. They barge into your office without permission, leave hair all over your favourite hoodies, sleep all day, cause havoc at night, eat all your food, cuddle you when you’re busy, knock stuff off the table, and try to bite if you touch them when they aren’t feeling cuddly. Will was attempting to decipher his messy doctor’s scrawl on a patient’s notes when a loud clatter drew his attention away. He turned around to find Nico di Angelo had pushed his desk tidy and all his pens off the table, and was slowly pushing Will’s notebooks towards the edge. Will sighed in defeat, picking up all of his pens and replacing them on the desk. Nico seemed rather smug, grinning when Will stepped closer, resting his hands either side of the desk where Nico was sitting. “You’re like a cat, di Angelo,” Will stated, to which Nico shrugged and leaned forwards, capturing Will’s lips in a slow and intoxicating kiss. Will groaned softly, resting his forehead against Nico’s. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Death Boy.”

“Then stop working and kiss me before you die, then,” Nico replied, pulling Will closer by his collar. Will figured he’d have to be completely riddled with brain parasites to refuse- kissing Nico was his favourite thing to do. Will tangled a hand in Nico’s hair, twirling the soft curls at the nape of his neck around his fingers, glad to be rewarded with an involuntary shiver from his cat-like boyfriend, and leaned in to capture Nico’s bottom lip between his own. Will was a gentle kisser, but Nico always kissed like he had everything to lose, hard and desperate and full of emotion. Will liked to let Nico take the lead when kissing, because every kiss felt like the world was on fire and Will was all that mattered. It felt like Nico was pouring every unspoken ‘I love you’ into the way he kissed, like he was letting Will know that he felt so strongly for him that he didn’t know how to put it in words, and Will knew that he was Nico’s freedom, his greatest act of rebellion and bravery, the one person Nico could not stand to lose, the one person Nico felt comfortable enough with to allow himself to indulge in his own desires and needs. Will could always feel the fear in Nico’s kisses from the slight trembling that overwhelmed the first few kisses, the fear of judgment, of murder, of pink triangles, and Will could always feel the defiance take over, he could always feel Nico relax and melt into the kisses, rebelling against every last word he’d ever heard to put him down, to shame him into the closet, rebelling against the values he was raised with and choosing Will to be the person to share his pride with. 

So Will always kissed Nico tenderly, responding to Nico’s rough kisses with pliant and soft reciprocation, trying to convey that he would always keep Nico safe, that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he loved this boy with every last fibre of his being, that Nico was his safe space and he’d be Nico’s, that he’d stand proudly by him through all the hatred in the world, that he’d fight by his side and he’d love him with all of his soul. He kissed him tenderly because Nico deserved the most reverend care, the gentlest of touches and the kindest of gestures, because Nico was the very air Will breathed, because Nico didn’t remember how it felt to be treated with gentle care and affection, and Will needed him to know that he deserved love, comfort, care, passion, love. He needed Nico to know that Will would be there for him if he broke, that he could let his guard down and Will would treat him gently. Will’s kisses promised Nico that he would care for him for as long as they were together, that although he couldn’t fix Nico or make the pain go away, he’d be right by his side to support him through the darkness, to make him smile when times were bleak. 

Breaking apart from a kiss was always something out of necessity for oxygen, dizzy and giddy with affection and passion. Nico’s face was flushed puce, his pupils wide, big black windows into his soul, his glass brown irises like marital bands, flecks of gold and amber and khaki and red and sand catching the light and hypnotising Will. Nico’s lips were swollen and plump, pink tinged with red, perfectly wet and pouty, and Will couldn’t resist kissing the boy again, cupping his cheek in his hand and licking at the seam of Nico’s mouth, taking his bottom lip gently between his bottom teeth and tugging gently as Nico’s lips parted. Will pushed against Nico’s tongue with his own, whining pathetically when Nico sucked gently on his tongue, pulling him deeper into the kiss with his own. The kiss made Will forget whatever he’d been working on, what time it was, what day it was, because gods, the kiss consumed all of his senses, sending warm tingles like pins and needles through Will’s body, his pulse pounding like a drum beat, blood rushing through his ears and blood pulsing through his lips, where Will could feel his pulse synchronise with Nico’s, clouding his mind, lost in all things Nico. 

Above all else, Will loved the inherent innocence of every kiss, because every kiss was an act of love, of care. Every kiss was affection, pure comfort. Every kiss was their way of saying that they felt so strongly for the other that they couldn’t quantify it in words, it was their way of showing that the other was their everything, their world. Will knew that Nico thought he’d be going back to Tartarus for loving Will, but how could such a tender, gentle act be a sin? There was no greater innocence, no greater act of love, no greater act of rebellion against hatred, than the tender or passionate kisses they shared. And more than that, Nico was willing to risk Tartarus for one more kiss with Will every time, Nico would kiss Will like he’d never see him again every time because Nico was used to losing everything, and Nico believed he was hellbound, but he could never bring himself to believe that Will could ever go to Tartarus, because Will was his Elysium, his lover in sunlight. 

Will kissed Nico carefully, gently, lovingly, hoping that Nico would one day break free from the indoctrination and conditioning he’d grown up with, that one day he wouldn’t be ashamed of himself, that one day he’d realise that to Will, he was an angel, a gift from the gods. Nico was his gift, presenting himself for Will to unwrap and use, trusting Will with his heart, trusting Will to never abuse that trust. Kissing Will was Nico trusting Will despite all the times he’d been let down or abandoned. It was Nico allowing himself to be vulnerable, and Will treated Nico like he was rarer than any treasure, because he was. Will worshipped the very ground Nico walked on, the very air that he breathed. Nico was more sacred to him than any god could ever hope to be, Nico was his greatest innocence, his greatest treasure, his greatest love. Nico was the only thing Will would die for happily. Will would give the world to spend just one more second with Nico, again and again, he’d happily give up all of his friends, his commodities, his home, his shelter. But Nico never asked him to, and never would. Will would give up the world, his family, his life, all in Nico’s name. But Nico would never ask him to give up anything that made him happy. Nico encouraged Will to make plans with his friends, trusted him completely. 

Of course, there had been the time Nico had caught Will staring at Paolo, but it wasn’t Nico’s jealousy that drove him to point it out, because Nico knew that Will wasn’t staring at Paolo because he liked him, but because Will’s greatest insecurity was his healing. Will really was just assessing how well Paolo’s arms were functioning. Will was fifteen, and single handedly performing complex surgeries that took sixteen professionals hours to complete, with no qualifications and without the proper equipment. It has been a misunderstanding, a miscommunication in a relatively new and immature relationship- it happens, and besides, a little jealousy is normal, healthy. No relationship was perfect, so they talked, and they worked through the difficulties at every step, corrected and never repeated their mistakes. They had a healthy relationship, because it was built on communication and trust. They could go for hours or days just enjoying each other’s company, no kisses, sometimes no talking, just doing their own thing. They trusted each other, encouraged each other to spend time with their friends- there were no obsessive texts, only the occasional worried text if plans went over time. Whilst Will would always be jealous of Percy, he trusted Nico completely. He knew that Nico would never cheat, and Nico knew Will would never cheat- they had a secure and stable relationship. Will smiled when he saw Nico talking comfortably with Percy, on days where Nico was more affectionate with Jason than with Will, because they had trust. Will was not competing with Nico’s friends. Nico was not competing with Will’s friends. Relationships did not require you to sacrifice and compromise on your happiness. Yes, a relationship was hard work, but a healthy relationship is happy no matter what bumps in the road you encounter. And they made each other happy.

Nico finally pulled away from the kiss, somewhat reluctant, and gently kissed the tip of Will’s nose, sliding off his desk. “I have to teach a sword fighting class with Percy,” he said, tangling his fingers with Will’s and bringing his knuckles up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss there. 

“Have fun,” Will replied sincerely, “I’ve got to get back to work, see you at lunch?”

“My father wishes to see me later, I won’t be back until tomorrow morning,” Nico replied quietly, “and then I’m spending time with my friends. But I’ll see you at the campfire tomorrow, then we can spend more time together the next day, okay?”

“Of course,” Will said with a soft smile, “just pop into the infirmary to check in and let me know you’re okay until then?”

“I’ll try,” Nico replied, and Will gave him one last tender kiss. 

“I love you, Neeks,” Will said softly.

“Te amo, tesoro,” Nico replied, leaning in for just one more kiss. Will’s eyelids fluttered closed at the gentle pressure, which faded slowly. When Will opened his eyes, he was stood alone. He couldn’t help the grin that found its way onto his face. He figured he’d just have to marry that boy one day.


End file.
